


Studying

by grrriliketigers



Series: Los Angeles High School Fandom Mix & Match [3]
Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU High School Brenda/Sharon for femslash_land challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Sharon pushed the textbooks aside and sidled up next to her girlfriend. Brenda grinned and slipped her fingers into Sharon’s soft wavy hair. 

Sharon mmed softly as she pulled down the zipper of Brenda’s pink hoodie. Sharon leaned close and whispered in her ear, “I wanna fuck you…” 

Brenda whimpered. Sharon’s hand snaked up Brenda’s shirt and cupped her breast; Brenda pushed her chest out, longing for more contact. Sharon kissed the side of her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. 

There was a knock on the door. Brenda groaned inwardly. “Are you girls studyin’?”

“Yes, mama.” Brenda answered.

“Do you want a snack?”

“ _No_ , mama!”

“Okay, girls, keep up the good work.”

Brenda waited a few moments before focusing her attention back on Sharon. “Where were we?”

Sharon answered by pulling her in for a kiss. Brenda’s fingers teased up Sharon’s inner thigh.

There was another knock and the kiss broke apart breathlessly, both attempting to calm down before the inevitable question. 

“Sharon, would you like to stay for dinner?”

“Sure, thank you, Mrs. Johnson, that would be nice.” 

“Oh,” Willie Ray laughed, “you don’t have to be so formal with me. Call me Willie Ray.” 

Sharon bit her lip on a laugh. What an odd conversation to be having with her hand currently rounding second base with her daughter. 

“Thank you, Willie Ray.” 

There was a long silence. Brenda leaned back in to resume the kiss when Willie Ray spoke again. “You’re not a vegetarian are you, dear?”

“ _Mama!_ ” Brenda snapped in frustration, “Sharon’s not a vegetarian and we have a big lit test tomorrow!”

Willie Ray chuckled, “I’m sorry, sugar plum. Study hard, dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

Willie Ray’s footsteps retreated and the silence reached on. Finally Sharon chuckled, “you’re bad.”

“Well,” Brenda grinned coyly, her fingers travelling even higher up Sharon’s skirt. “Technically we do have a lit test tomorrow…” 

Sharon leaned back on the bed and Brenda covered her body with her own. Their lips brushed gently against each other. “And maybe we should study…” Sharon whispered playfully. 

“ _The voice of the sea_ ,” Brenda said breathily, quoting from the book, “ _is seductive, never ceasing, whispering, clamoring, murmuring…_ ”

“ _Inviting the soul to wander in abysses of solitude._ ” Sharon finished the quote with a grin. “Not the most romantic quote in the book.”

“I’m going to be honest, I only read the spark notes.” 

“Just as well, it was kind of a boring book.” Sharon purred. 

Brenda kissed down Sharon’s chest to the hem of her v-neck. 

“Any allergies?” Willie Ray called from the other side of the door. 

“For christ’s sake…” Brenda muttered under her breath. Brenda got up from the bed, gathering her books in her arms. “Forget it. You win. We’ll study in the kitchen.”

Sharon smirked, picking up her things as well. When Brenda opened the door to lead the way to the kitchen, Sharon smiled politely at Willie Ray. “No, no allergies, Willie Ray.”

**Author's Note:**

> The book that the quote is from is The Awakening by Kate Chopin. I had to read it for lit in high school and I've never gotten over how boring I thought it was. The Yellow Wallpaper by Charlotte Perkins Gillman - which was my real first choice for where the quote would come from but didn't find a suitable one - was excellent and I can't recommend it highly enough!


End file.
